Nether Highway Group
'''The Nether Highway Group, '''aka as "the Diggers", is a group of players formed in early January 2017 by the group's leader Byrnsy. The goal of the group was to reach the 2b2t's World Border by completing the X+ Nether Highway. Later on the group built a base along the X+ border, known as Point Dory, and eventually began digging the X+Z+ Nether Highway in hopes of reaching 2b2t's World Corner. The group has created several bases along the X+ and X+Z+ highway. Some of which include the many grinders and milestones along the highway. They were also the builders of the famed Point Dory base, which was one of the largest bases on 2b2t to date. It also stands as the base with the largest player count at 30 members who based there during it's peak. The group also took full advantage of first and second Donkey Dupe, which allowed the group to complete the X+ Nether Highway and to construct their base Point Dory. They were also one of the first groups to discover the Crafting Dupe. Their goal of completing the X+ Nether Highway was reached on March 26th, 2017. Since then, the group has completed Point Dory, and begun digging a new highway to the corner on May 20th 2017. The highway starts at the end of the X+ Highway (X:3.750.000) and goes Z+ to the ++ World Corner. The dig to the corner was given the same treatment as the dig to the X+ border was. Every so often the group would create milestones, grinders, and bases along the highway. 5 months later and the X+Z+ highway to the world corner had been completed. On October 8th 2017, the group had completed their goal. Ever since the group has split up and each member has gone their own way. There is no more plans for future projects that this group will undertake. History On December 14 2016, Byrnsy created a post on the 2b2t subreddit, that detailed his plans to attempt to reach 2b2t's X+ Border or die trying. Every 10% of the journey Byrnsy created a post updating the subreddit on the X+ Nether Highway's progress. Whilst originally the journey was solo, these posts began receiving a lot attention from many players who, while not directly invited, began walking down the X+ Nether Highway in hopes of helping Brynsy reach his goal. By February 5th 2017, Byrnsy had a group of around 10 players who had joined him in his journey to the world border. He created the official X+ Digging Discord which had open invites for anyone who wanted participate in digging the highway. This discord would soon become The Nether Highway Group. Several times throughout the journey, the group created bases to take a break from digging the highway. The major ones include the Oasis Outpost, 15 Mil Town, and 24 Mil base. Although many small bases, dupe stashes, and grinders exists at the milestones the group created every 25k along the highway. After many months of digging and basing along the X+ Highway, the group completed the X+ Highway on March 26th 2017 with over 30 people aiding the dig at least once. The Highway stretched from 0,0 nether to 2b2t's World Border at 3.750.000, 0 nether. After which the group spent less than a week constructing the World Border base Point Nemo, until it was griefed by Chunkr, Nordic93, and BabbaJ. After the grief, the group moved onto a private location to begin construction of Point Dory. Point Dory remained under construction for 3 months until a controversy arose after Fit toured Point Dory without the group's permission. This controversy, along with the drama from Fit, lead to one of Point Dory's members, xxq, into leaking the coordinates of Point Dory, which resulted in its destruction. Immediately afterwards, the group began a new project: digging the X+Z+ Highway all the way to 2b2t's World Corner. The group has since finished the X+Z+ dig on October 8th 2017. After an official statement from Byrnsy that no formal corner base would be established most of the groups most active members left off in various directions to create their own projects. Some left the corner entirely while others fucked off deep into the 20 millions to construct bases and safe havens to create map art which due to their deep location and secrecy will likely never be found without some type of exploit. While several pearls were set and some pear loading accounts do exist the sheer range required for the group to return to the corner and regroup is simply not feasible without another major movement exploit. This means the group is effectively disbanded. World Border On March 26th, 2017, the World Border has been reached by the Nether Highway Group. However, upon reaching the world border, it was revealed that pyrobyte and iTristan reached the World Border during 2013 with the use of some form of teleportation. Items and signs were found left by them beyond the World Border. They were preserved by the group. Afterwards the construction of Point Nemo began. Fit finished his border journey and toured Point Nemo. Several days after Point Nemo was completely griefed by BabbaJ, Chunkr, and Nordic93. World Corner On October 8th, 2017 the X+ Digging group slammed head first into the X+ Z+ world corner. A monument was erected at the location which included an underground meeting room with chairs of each of the primary diggers. A few copies of the 6th and final Wise words of T were distributed that included a commemoration to the border crew. There are no plans for a group base at the corner nor are there plans to finish the loop to the Z+ Axis Fit Controversy After many months of constructing Point Dory, Fit had managed to get a world download of the base. He then created a tour video of the base without the group's full permission. This drew huge amounts of attention to Point Dory, which put drama and stress on the group, and eventually lead to xxq leaking the coordinates to Point Dory on the 2b2t subreddit. Fit was criticized heavily for being responsible for the destruction of Point Dory. This lead many players to discuss the ethics of Fit touring bases on 2b2t without the permission of the builders, and lead to an outcry by people who had their bases destroyed due to Fit touring their base without consent. It is often compared to what happened at The Drain. He was also criticized for disrespecting many members in the group and inaccurately representing the group in his videos regarding the X+ Highway. Members Note: This is a list of official members. Some of the original people who dug the X+ Highway are not on the list. All of the people who dug the highway are listed on the X+ Axis Highway page. * Byrnsy (Leader) *Joeilk * Pufferfluffs * Auion * 24_terminator_80 * SKA2 * Scribblefoxx * Star928 * Clam_ * mattVTD * Toysoildier * Willyroof * ThebesAndSound * DocSmurf * CBTHEBEAST * MiningMinecraft * TwinkleTard * Admirak * dryg_ * Dic * Dynd * NozysYT * Daemon0 * Irql * Ahsoka_Tano * stealth_nachos * Izverg86 * Hammernaut * rasqi * xxq * OldschoolGamerX * SirGrassy * l_amp Timeline * December 9th, 2016 - Byrnsy begins his journey to the world border * December 14th, 2016 - Part 1 post on Subreddit (3mill) * December 21st, 2016 - Part 2 post on Subreddit (6mill) * January 2nd, 2017 - Part 3 post on Subreddit (9mill) * January 29th, 2017 - Part 4 post on Subreddit (12mill) - Oasis Outpost built * February 13th, 2017 - Part 5 post on Subreddit (15mill) - 15 Mil. Town built * February 15th, 2017 - The X+ Digging discord was founded. * February 28th, 2017 - Part 6 post on Subreddit (18mill) * March 11th, 2017 - Part 7 (21mil) * March 12th, 2017 - 3 million reached * March 22nd, 2017 - Part 8 (24mil) - 24million base built * March 26th, 2017 - World Border reached by the group by househousehouse1, xxq, Irql, Rasqi, MiningMinecraft, and several others digging the final stretch. * March 28th, 2017 - Byrnsy's Part 9 post of the World Border (he was given the honor of digging the last few blocks). * March 28th, 2017 - Point Dory created * May 20th, 2017 - Point Dory leaked to the public in 2b2t Subreddit. * May 20th, 2017 - Point Dory was destroyed. * May 20th, 2017 - The group began a dig to the X+ Z+ World Corner * June 1st, 2017 - The group reaches 3,750,000 1,000,000 Nether. * August 6th, 2017 - The X+Z+ highway reached the halfway point. * October 8th, 2017 - The X+Z+ highway hits the world corner at 30m 30m Category:Factions Category:Groups